


Can't Fight the Feeling

by NorthernBastard



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Game of Thrones Fix-It, Incest, Jon Snow Deserves Better, Jon Snow Knows Something, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernBastard/pseuds/NorthernBastard
Summary: After the battle of Winterfell Jon comes up with the decision, probably the bravest he has ever made.Valentine one-shot.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 57
Kudos: 171





	Can't Fight the Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Valentine fun because I still haven't recovered from season 8. And well, Jonerys deserved better ❤️  
> With a dedication to The Friendly Jonerys Server 😉
> 
> Big thanks to Onar27 for beta reading this piece!

Everyone had spent the evening cheering and laughing. Everyone except for one person.

Jon turned his gaze towards Daenerys. Her face was frozen in a polite smile that would look false even to the most naïve person, while she kept her gaze lowered not really meeting anyone’s eyes, even though she was valiantly trying to take a part in celebrations around her. 

She was an outsider in the Great Hall of Winterfell, he realized, quickly forgotten by people around her. Despite everything she has done and everything, she has sacrificed. 

_And I am one of the reasons she’s so sad_ , he realized with shame.

It had seemed all so trivial to him: the Iron Throne, ruling over Westeros and wearing a crown. It was nothing compared to his duty to defeat the dead.  
He had long ago accepted that there should be nothing more important than that; back when he was just a green boy and Qhorin Halfhand had told him that even if he died a nameless bastard beyond the Wall, it would be worth it, since all the men, women and children down south would be alive, because of him. It was his ultimate cause – to protect the realm, to gather everyone, and defeat the army of the dead.

And even Daenerys couldn’t overshadow his responsibility, his obsession to save everyone.

A burning shame took hold of him sufficiently killing any cheer he had accumulated during the feast and making him feel almost sick. He had only repeated what most of the people had done to her in the past. He used her, abused her trust, and threw her away afterwards. 

It wasn’t malice or cruelty that had made him act that way though. He simply had allowed his fear, his insecurities to take over and kept her at a distance. When he had shared his secret with her, he had been disappointed that instead of consoling him, of realizing how his whole life had been upturned, she had focused more on his so-called claim and less on his own mental state. She had failed him.

And yet it was all for nothing… because Jon had to admit to himself that he had wanted to die.   
He has been ready to die again from the second he had woken up at the table in Castle Black. When he had stood opposite the undead dragon he wanted to perish and to be truly free again. To go back into the nothing he had experienced when he had died at the Wall. He was eager to give up and to escape all his responsibilities and problems.

And people hailed him as brave! Brave, because he was ready to face the cavalry, face the dead men, and raise his sword when necessary. Those were not acts of bravery but foolishness though. He was nothing but an honorable fool.

But again, he had survived and Night King was the one who had perished.   
He had been forced to stay in a life that had been always harsh to him, where he was a bastard and an honorable traitor.

He had done everything as he should have; always as his honor and duty demanded. And despite acting rightfully he had always been miserable.   
And it may have shamed him then, but the short moments when he felt whole and truly happy were in her arms. With this woman that honor demanded him to put aside.

Because she was his blood, his kin, his aunt. It was bad because he loved her in the way a man loved a woman, while his duty should be to take care of her not to lust after her.

But what is duty compared to a woman’s love? He heard Maester Aemon’s words inside his head all of the sudden, and then the harsh demand to kill the boy.

He had no idea what made him suddenly feel brave and what kind of power took away the heavy weight from his chest. He put down his cup and stood up, his legs a bit unsteady from all the ale he had drunk, but he forced himself to walk to her with his head raised proudly. She had given up so much for him. Amidst all the chaos and death and blood and tears, she had managed to create some shining moments of happiness in his life. No one had made him so happy, not even Ygritte.

Daenerys made him whole.

She raised her gaze when he stopped in front of her.

“I was thinking…” he started and he thanked the Gods that his voice was steady and strong despite the ale he had drunk. She raised her eyebrows challenging him, her face still guarded. “…about love.”

Daenerys face instantly closed up and her nostrils flared in clear annoyance.

“I think when I was growing up, it was only Arya and maybe Robb who had loved me truly…then there was this Wildling girl. She shot arrows on me later…” he trailed off and waved his hand, deciding that this part was not so important. “I got her killed afterwards because I had chosen my duty over her.”

Daenerys' lovely face was flushed with anger by now.

“If you came to speak to me about your love to some girl…”

“Stay quiet, woman, I am not finished!” He raised a finger at her face making few people turn their heads. “I made this mistake once and…I will not do it again. Fuck my duty and fuck my honor! It got me killed once. And I just…” he balled his fist when he heard his voice trembling. “I want to be happy. I think I deserve to be happy after all the shit I had to endure. And I know now how to be happy,” he announced loudly enough to cause more people to look at him with confusion. He didn’t care, he kept his gaze focused on Daenerys. Her face was changing, turning from angry to confused and eventually, into an expression full of understanding.

She smiled very softly and nodded at him gently at which he leaned closer and took her in his arms holding her bridal style.

“I am stealing you!” he declared loud enough for everyone to hear and was rewarded by some Wildlings cheering at them and laughing.

“What?” Daenerys eyes were big and confused when she glanced around noticing the attention they had attracted. “Jon…” she gasped when he lowered his head and kissed her loudly on the lips to make sure she would remain quiet.

“I want to be happy with you. You are mine and I am yours,” Jon whispered to her softly hoping she could see the honesty in his gaze. “We have lost so much… We deserve better.”

She shook her head.

“You are drunk! What has possessed you?!”

“You took over me the moment I saw you,” he shrugged and rearranging her more comfortably into his arms started to walk outside.

“Jon!” she gasped again looking around.

“Everyone! The North, your siblings…”

“Aye,” he smiled broadly. “They all saw and they all will talk. They will call you a witch that has placed a spell on me…or they will call you even worse names.” He paused at the door and looked down at her, still grinning. “I will have Ghost rip their throats out then or maybe I’ll ask Rhaegal to burn them...” he suggested with a frown.

Hearing his heated rebuff Daenerys shook her head covering her face. She was flushed and embarrassed and happier than she had ever been.

“See?!” They heard Tormund from inside the hall. “I told you he is a mad fucker. He’s gonna ride a dragon again!”

“No! Khaleesi is the one that rides,” they heard some Dothraki shout back and the hall emerged in a burst of bawdy laughter.

“Well,” Jon smirked taking her further away from the feast and in the direction of her chambers. “I guess we can try both options.”

“You are mad!” Daenerys playfully pushed his chest. “Do you have any idea what Tyrion and Varys will say? Your siblings and all those Northern Lords! Jon, you are drunk, put me down!”

He ignored her altogether and tried to open the door to the room, pushing his hip into a door handle. After a moment of struggle, he ungracefully staggered inside. His legs were a bit wobbly and Dany gasped taking a stronger hold of his neck, worried he was going to drop her. Thankfully, Jon managed but when they reached the bed, he just threw her there unceremoniously. His Queen made a strangled outraged noise. She looked at him sternly but upon seeing his broad smile, she burst into laughter.

“You are really mad…” she said with a chuckle.

“Well, I am a Targaryen, am I not?” Jon murmured climbing on the bed and nestling himself comfortably between her legs.

"And do you accept it? Just like that?” she whispered searching his face for some answer.

He paused briefly, hovering above her.

“For tonight. Can I just accept it for tonight?” he asked in a tiny voice and she nodded her head slowly. “Tomorrow we will talk, is it alright?”

Daenerys moved her thumb over his cheekbone and lip and nodded a bit hesitantly.

“Tomorrow then,” she agreed softly.

He captured her lips and put all his desperation and feeling in the kiss, wanting to show her the storm of emotions inside him. She would understand, he knew, she had to.

The laces of her dress were tight and complicated but his nibble fingers made quick work of them, ripping a few ribbons in the process. Daenerys was taking care of his gambeson and shirt, her hands equally impatient.

Jon groaned when he finally reached her heated smooth skin and marveled at the feeling of how delicate and responsive she was. He put dozens of small kisses over her neck and cleavage, stopping for a few delicious moments on her breasts and playing with her nipples. They were hard and clearly delicate because she stopped his mouth after a moment and pushed his head lower.

“They are very tender lately,” she murmured in a matter of explanation and he only mumbled his agreement turning his attention to her belly. It was firm and tensed under his ministrations and he massaged her sides hoping she would relax. When his kisses trailed over her navel Daenerys tensed a bit more and he glanced up to look at her face.

She was looking at him with a strangely unsure expression, one that was unfit for his Queen.

“I am going to kiss you there,” Jon explained softly. “I should have done it during our first night together…”

He balanced her right leg over his shoulder and moved her legs apart to give himself better access. Daenerys didn’t stop him, so he swept his tongue over her cunt in one swift movement. She gasped and took hold of his hair.

“Good?” he asked a bit cheekily and she glared slightly at him.

“Shut up and keep going,” she rasped.

He did. The tip of his tongue focused on her, probing her opening and circling the small pearl. Jon took hold of her hips more firmly when she tried to move away, mercifully repeating his actions again and again until Daenerys started to roll her hips in tune with his ministrations. He spread her lower lips with his fingers, opening her more and licking her clean. When he felt her shaking gently, he inserted a finger inside her, moving it in and out faster and faster, not giving her a chance to recover. She groaned loudly and he smirked, feeling a wave of pure manly satisfaction, marveling in the realization that he’s able to cause her such pleasure. He tilted his fingers a bit watching her face attentively and trying to read more from it, wondering if he could do even better. He hadn’t expected such a reaction, though, when he hit a particular spot with his finger. Daenerys trashed on the bed and took hold of his head with her knees so strongly that he worried he’d end up with bruises.

“More!” she demanded. “Just like that, oh please, please Jon.”

The directions were pretty clear so he obliged assaulting the newly found spot inside her, massaging it steadily. She screamed again almost ripping his hair when the powerful wave of pleasure shook her body. He was surprised and Daenerys seemed to be mortified when he felt the hot liquid on his chin.   
Jon froze a bit unsure what to do next and glanced at Dany with a soft smile.

“I don’t know what that was…” his proud Queen stuttered blushing bright red. “Uhm, I am sorry.”

He wiped his chin and snorted seeing her apologetic expression.

“I’m not sure what it was…” he admitted smiling at her broadly “… but I liked the reaction.” Upon seeing his cheerful expression she relaxed visibly and smiled back at him, covering her face and giggling softly. He wiggled his eyebrows. “Are we trying again? You seemed to enjoy the Lord’s kiss.”

“Lord’s kiss?” she raised her eyebrows. Her expression turned more playful when she pulled his face towards her lips and kissed him in earnest. He moaned when her tiny hand closed around his cock pumping it a couple of times.

“No…You are my King, Jon,” she murmured into his lips and he tensed a bit hearing that. But her loving tone, her soothing hands, sweet gaze and easy smile made him relax almost instantly.

“And you are my Queen,” he whispered knowing that this time his words held a completely different meaning.

“Yes!” Daenerys smiled broadly and her eyes shone a bit, almost like she was fighting down tears. “So, I should take care of my King right away,” she told him with a soft smile and he laughed a bit, feeling like a goof, marveling in how amazingly light his heart was.

“It’s going to be my pleasure…” he murmured in her lips when she climbed on his knees and pushed him down, straddling his middle. 

* * *

“It’s worse than on the boat,” Tyrion growled massaging his temples and looking at the wall, behind which his Queen’s chambers were located. It was past luncheon already, the castle was waking up after last night's feast but the two lovers seemed to be on their legs, still. Well, or in a not so vertical position. 

Varys sighed and poured himself and Ser Davos more wine silently.

“At the boat, they were at least trying to behave,” the Onion Knight snorted. “I feel strange listening to them…”

Tyrion grimaced at that.

“Indeed. Let’s go to the hall… Eating in my chambers was a bad idea.” The three men stood up and jumped when they heard the commotion and the pounding noise sounding suspiciously like… “Oh, they are on their feet right now,” Tyrion murmured drinking his wine hungrily when he realized that his Queen and the Warden of the North had moved from the bed to resume their lovemaking, propped against the wall.

Although, when he heard his Queen begging her King to take her harder, he realized that soon, Jon Snow would probably hold a different title.

“Perhaps you were right, Ser Davos,” Tyrion said walking to the door and guiding his guests further from the loud couple. “Maybe having an honorable man and a just woman on the throne is our best and only option.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I was in need of some sweetness. I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
